Jason S. Kenway II
Affiliations and Alliance Death lies in the mind, no one is truely dead, for they shall be in our hearts - Jakusa;heton Jason Kenway is a Mentor ( leader ) and an Assassin of the Third Generation Brotherhood and High Assassin Council Mentor ( one of eight ). He is currently in a squad called Warriors of Solitude. Jason and his Brotherhood are allied with The Theif Empire and The Mercenary Alliance. He alone has made alliances with Assassin Hollow and The Union of Peace. Jason is the Lord of the Daven system, which includes the planets of Davencut, Davensis, and the capitol Davenport. His systemary ally is the Christoph Kingdom. Both the Daven System and the Christoph Kingdom share a Trade Empire called the Star Federational Alliance ( SFA) . He is also the head of the Galactic Brotherhoods' Creed Interpretation Department ( CID ) which interprets the Creed aka the laws of all military personal in the Galactic Brotherhood. He is allied with the Corran Clan and the Kenway Clan as well as the Nova Clan and Silvernight Clan History in the Assassin Brotherhood and training.Edit Jason Kenway was trained by his grandfather Usara:heton meaning Wise Blood, (or Jacob the one name he was called by the assassins) who had been an Assassin for most his life (since 23). He was trained since he was thirteen as a Recruit. He was trained near his village on Korrin. Jason devolped a passion for his work but realized that he shouldnt kill for fun. He also devolped a passion for music and reading. He read about the Assassins Creed for almost five years. He trained in the vicious Djem So Lightsaber style. He is a duel fighter meaning he fights his to weapons at the same time. He was also trained with duel hidden blades in the vicious fighting style of the Korrin Assassins. He was trained with a small wood and stone Tomahawk to hunt his prey on Korrin. He trained in duel pistols when he helped Republic clones when he was fifteen. He was also trained with the bow when his people taught him how to hunt animals including Rancor and Nexu. He learned how to use different kinds of knifes and sabers and blasters on his own. He also was taught Naval tactics and Naval aspects from Cruiser and ship engineering to different trade routes in the galaxy. He also loved to read, so he learned about many a thing outside of Korrinian territory and space area. Background and History Jason is a half breed. He is half Korrinian and half Christophsian. His mother was Sara Kenway and his father was a Korrin Shadow ( hunter ) named Butakuti;haton meaing the Strong Bear. Jasons original name was Jakusa;heton " He who is not forgotten ". Jason has a half brother known as Hunter or Saruke;haton meaning the Blood Brother. Jason grew up in his Korrin village until he was three, then he and his mother who was a jedi were captured by a Sith Lord and sent to a slave camp. His sister Kahleen Tano, as she was later named, disappeared after she was sold to a Mandolorian buyer. Butakuti;haton his father tried to rescue them (after five years of continuous fighting) with the help of Sara's friend and Jedi Master Ezio Ahmet but Butakuti;haton died in the process and Jason's mother was shot by a slaver guard while helping Jason escape. The Sith Lord was defeated and Jason escaped thanks to Ezio. Jason returned to his village the next day and told his grandfather of what had happened. His grandfather was an old man at the time but he still took on the challenge of introducing Jason to the Brotherhood and starting his official training at age thirteen, but by then Jason already had the killer instict. When Jason turned eighteen his grandfather died, and he promised his people he would make them proud and that he would protect them. Jason then established the second Korrin Brotherhood and left after reading his grandfathers death note telling him to find Ezio Ahmet in the Christophsis castle. Jason then left with a squad of clones that were heading to Christophsis for a peace mission. He snuck aboard their ship and then ventured to the castle. Ezio took the boy as his own son and named him Jason Kenway. Jason then became the Prince of Christophsis. He trained with Ezio in different saber styles and then he heard of a Templar threat when he turned 21 and then went to Ryloth. Along the way he met Nicole Nighttracer his future wife and other Assassins. after to years of fighting Jason killed the Templar Grandmaster by the name of General Sidestation. He then married Nicole Nighttracer an Assassin of the Coruscant Brotherhood and created The Third Generation Brotherhood and was given the rank of Assassin High Mentor by Ezio Bottecilli his cousin( adopted) who was named after Ezio Ahmet his adopted father. Current Status Jasons wife( in game) Nicole Nighttracer, Or Raven Darkheart which was her assassin name died of cancer three years ago . He is now a single father and still an Assassin Mentor. His children are Rose Kenway, Jacob ( Hawkeye ) Kenway and Connor Kenway. Connor and Hawkeye are Master Assassins and Rose is studying to be a Doctor for the Galactic Brotherhood. He lives in many places, since his job requires he move a lot. He lives mainly in his Cruiser, The Catalyst and the Assassin Hideout for the Third Generation Brotherhood. Jason works with Corran Domeecho now, an Assassin Monk and Consular of the Assassin Low Order, also Jasons right hand man. Jason is currently not at war with any Squad or Alliance. The Templar have been eliminated thanks to Jason and his Assassins. Jason has taken on an apprentice by the name of Remulus Ferolight on 5/5/13 Weapons TOMAHAWK - A Korrin weapon that Jason modified with a steel handle and leather covering and a cortosis blade with feather attatched to the handle. Have a few Korrin markings on the handle and the blade is shaped in the symbol of the assassins. HIDDEN BLADES - A pair of cortosis blades in Jasons leather tech gloves. Customary for assasssins. Have Christophsian battle markings etched on the very begining of the blades. Modified to his liking. Are attatched to the glove and can be opened by making a fist. HOOKBLADE - A small hook like blade attatched to the hidden blades that are useful in climbing and disarming. Not to mention gripping enemies. Are small and can be opened by pulling back your palm. CLOUD CITY SMOKE PELLETS - handmade smoke pellets crafted out of smoke powder ( a substance that fills an area with a deep grey cloud, it allows escape and to work unseen ). Jason would put the powder in a small shell that cracks easily and then wrap it with cloth to keep it pressurized so the impact would be greater.smoke pellets were about and inch in height and the same in width ( regular size/medium size). Covers about a 10 foot radius. Can be made to explode in different sizes. SUNSPOT FLAME PELLETS - Crafted smilarly to a Smoke Pellet the flame pellet was basicly gas that with a small amount of friction it would explode into flames. It was crafted by placing the gas in a small shell and then covering it with slight cloth so that the flames could feed on the cloth. Once thrown the pellet would explode into fire and it could cause third degree burns. Can be made to explode in different sizes. UMBARAN MADE GAS PELLETS - Poisonous gas that would be put in a shell and wrapped in cloth to keep it from exploding. When deployed the gas would either paralyze or kill and enemy with poison ( depending on the kind of gas). Could be made in different sizes. Can cause lung disease sometimes ASSASSIN REPULSOR RAZER 2.0 - Similar to a boomerang or perhaps a baterang, the Assassin Repulsor Razer was a boomerang sharpend with the power to stab and enemy when thrown. This new design called no more need for throwing knifes. They would return to the owner and then close in a circular design after completing their task. They can be made for different types of tasks. Examples - Shock, Explosive, remote controled, sonic shrieking, a new mode that turns into a drone which tells you the location of enemies, and the hacking mode. Can be adjusted for impact for the shock, explosive, and sonic shrieking. Based on a modified Repulsor throwing razor, used mainly by rodian bounty hunters such as Cad Bane. KRATOS WRIST LASER - A type of compact laser weapon capable of inflicting serious damage at medium and close range. Wrist lasers consisted of a reacharable solar wrist gauntlet. A user had the option of causing the chamber of the gauntlet to overload and cause a small explosion. ( similar to a blaster shot ). 10- 59K SKYHOOK - Based on the S-5 acension pistol used by Naboo security. A grapnel about the size of a blaster barrel ( small pistol barrel ) Located on the wrist as well as the Wrist Laser. Has a small bullet looking projectile that goes into a wall or a subject at a speed of 70 MPH and then it explodes into a hook. NIGHTHAWK INDS.MAGNA BOLAS - Consists of three heavy metallic balls ( but are very easy to store in a small belt ) attatched to thin and sturdy cable wire. They were twirled and thrown at a target, and if aimed correctly their natural rotation entangled the target in the wire. The metal balls were then activated producing a strong magnetic attraction which made the bolas nearly impossible to escape. KORRIN PULLEY BOW - The Korrin Pulley bow was a Korrinian compound bow, and used a set of small pulleys to augment a users natural strength. In the hands of a Korrinain the pulley bow was a powerful weapon; most other races could barely pull the arrow into the ready position. Used with different types of bolts. Example - Shock ,explode, gas, regular bolt, sonic , hacker, stun arrows which didnt have a tip just a flat end, and the famous Kuji arrow which could bounce around and hit a target wherever the user wanted it to. MASYF ANCIENT TEMPLE DOUBLE SIDED LIGHTSABER - A saber that was modified to have double emmiters so that blades would come out of both sides. Dual focusing cores with complete lens cystals and then crossed by power conduits that wired into a single red activation stud at either end of the hilt. Three smaller colored and vertically alligned buttons were on the black surface of the protruding emmiter assemblies, which were protected by four symmetrically placed pronged emmiter shrouds. Included were paneled controld that allowed the blades to shorten or get longer, as well as diagnostic systems. Also there was a panel with intensity controls which at the lowest setting would be like a glowrod but at the highest could cut through virtually anything except Cortosis and Beskar including Force powered weapons. White blades and a black and dark red hilt. Very small compared to most double sided sabers SIX DRIVE ARC REVOLVERS - A pair of revolvers with a six drive barrel, meaning that it had six Arc rounds that you could use before recharging with a small chip that reloaded the energy capicity. They are very accurate and powerful, they can be silenced or switched to full auto CORTOSIS - Most of Jasons weapons are crafted out of Cortosis including his Cortosis Armor. Cortosis Ore was a very rare brittle light fibrous material whose conductive properties caused lightsabers to temporarily short out upon contact, although the wielder could solve this problem by turning the blade back on after a few seconds . This effect made Cortosis a useful material for anit- lightsaber melee weapons. After repeated lightsaber strikes thought the Cortosis would weaken ( but not so easily ) so a lightsaber could still cut through it but it would take a few minutes ( about two minutes of non stop strikes ). Cortosis due to its heat and enery resistant properties, was also resistant to blaster fires no matter how many blasts. This armor gives Jason full protection and an edge in combat. Also Cortosis renews itself when in contact with H2O or water. The lightsaber and blast marks fade and the armor looks good as new thanks to energetic qualties of Cortosis Ore. Custom Kenway X-X Landspeeder Jason rides a modified X-X landspeeder, the newest kind of speeder in the illegal black market of the Outer Rim, the X-X landspeeder, or the Banshi as its known is not permitted in a few systems because of its outrageous speed and durability against local Government Speeders. Jason aqquired the Banshi as a thank you from the a group of market traders and sellers when he defended them against local bounty hunters who wanted to steal their trade items and goods. The Banshi is NOT illegal in the Inner Rim only the Outer Rim. The X-X was orignally manufactured by zZip Product Concepts Unlimited. Class - Airspeeder Length - 3.7 meters Maximum speed - 496 Km per hour Crew - Pilot and three passengers Cargo capacity - 10kg The Mentor's quotes. " Nothing is true, everything is permitted." - Jason rectiting the Creed for the first time in front of his Mentor/ grandfather. " Freedom is not a privilage, its a right to every being in the galaxy! " - Jason speaking to General Sidestation, Grandmaster of the Templar Order. " You see, young one , assassination is such a versatile tool. I have seen the removal of a single target have far - reaching consquences for a planet, a system, even a galaxy. The repercussions of even the smallest lives...... whether dead or alive,can have profound implications on history and life as we know it. We must chose our targets wisely in our quest, my apprentice. - Jason to his former apprentice and now Master Assassin Jorak Firechamber who was learning the art of the kill. " Never leave your oppenent standing, for they will seize any oppotunity they have" Jason to his current apprentice Remulus Ferolight ( his assassin name), or remmy as Jason calls him. Jasons Traits and personal information Real name- Jakusa;heton Full civic name - Jason Sparticus Kenway II of Korrin and Christoph Nickname - Jase or Ken Known by - Jason, Jakusaheton, Mentor, Master or Lord Family name - heton meaning "blood " can be used to make different names Romance type - Jason likes the feisty girls, ones that can provide a challenge XD. He likes women that are compassionate yet feirce when needed. He usually doesnt go out with many women because of his deep pyschological scars made by death all around him, and the issue of endangering his loved ones Jason usually sleeps about three hours a day, enough for him. Jason usually cracks a few jokes but he only does it around his friends or co-workers. He is usually very serious about his job and his culture and past. Jason is acustomed to being alone, he spends a lot of time reading or listening to music. Jason loves to work out so he has a little lot on Ryloth where he can do so. Jason swims at least once a week to keep up his strength in water Eye Color - Yellow Height - 6ft Weight - 175lbs Speed - 1 mile in 5 minutes Strength - Can lift up to 400kg IQ - 160 Major parkour and gymnastics training. Hair style - Tied back into a lowknot Skin color - light tan Facial Hair - Goatee with scruff Leg strength - Can lift up to 300kg Arm strength - Can lift up to 400kg Powers: Force Master Eagle Power Master Minors in some bending, including blood bending and element bending Has a special ability passed down through family giving him the ability to slow down time a little and process high risk situations, planning his every move carefully. Has some POE ( peice of eden) abilties Is very charming and sly when it comes to persuasion Category:Characters